Last Kiss
by Ephainygrey
Summary: Jade looked, stunned, into the face of her best friend, Cat. Slowly turning to the driver, she sees Tori's apparently lifeless body. She couldn't believe that this has happened. That out of all the cars to hit in the whole city, she hit Tori's. "Jade," a voice whispered. /M rate later Chapter 7 has been rewrote.
1. Crash

Chapter 1

Crash

Jade pulled herself out of the ruin that once was her car, wiping the water and blood from her face. She looked over to find the other car that she hit. It was in the ditch, flipped over on its top. Moving over to the twisted mess, Jade stared down to see if anyone was still in the car. Sliding down the embankment, she bent over, wiping the mud away from what was left of the windshield. Seeing two badly injured people in the car, Jade quickly wrapped her hands around the broken glass and pulled her way into the car. She wiped her hand across her face, flicking away the blood and rain running in muddy rivulets from her hair. Jade looked, stunned, into the face of her best friend, Cat. Slowly turning to the driver, she sees Tori's apparently lifeless body. Jade pulled her scissors and franticly cuts at the seat belts that hold her two friends captive.

Jade pulled Cat free of the car first. Dragging Cat a short distance from the wreck, she laid her down on the cold ground. She turned and crawled back into the car to free Tori. As she worked to get Tori out of the metal prison that was holding her, Jade could hear the sound of help on the way. Then, looking back through the jagged hole that just minutes before was a windshield at Cat, she started to cry. She couldn't believe that this has happened. That out of all the cars to hit in the whole city, she hit Tori's. "Jade," a voice whispered. Surprise chased through her hammering head, leaving darkness behind, leaving Jade slumped unconscious against Tori with her scissors still on the seat belt. Tori reached her hand up and placed it on Jade's arm. "Jade, please, stay with me," Tori breathed to the dark haired girl trying to save her. Her fingers tangled into Jade's filthy hair, holding her weakly. She sighed painfully and slipped into unconsciousness.

Jade looked around the room, trying to remember what happened. The door to her room was open about three quarters. Jade squinted at the light pouring into the dark room. She saw a nurse coming through the doorway. Over his right shoulder, further down the hall, she could see David Vega holding his wife as she cried into his chest. The nurse walked all the way in, neglecting to close the door behind him. Moving to her bed, the nurse checked her vitals, saying nothing. Jade rolled her head back to the doorway. Looking to the hallway, she saw all the people she thought were her friends crying and holding one another. Tears slipped down her face as she realized that it was not her they were crying for. It was not because she was lying in this bed that they had gathered around. They had all come to the hospital for Tori and Cat. She knew that not one of them cared if she lived or died that day. After the nurse had left, still leaving her door open, Jade turned over in her bed, looking away from the sight

of the people that she cared about and let the darkness claim her again, hoping it would never give her back.

The next day, Tori finally woke up. Looking around, she found her mother, father, and sister all sleeping in her hospital room. Closing her eyes, she pieced together what she remembered, and took stock of her injuries and was dismayed how painful her body was. She made a noise, waking her family. Trina was the first to her side, smiling down on her. "Hey sis," she said as she took Tori's hand. "Do you need anything?"

"Where is Cat?" Tori asked through dry lips, her voice raspy enough that Trina grabbed a cup of water from her bedside table and held it out to her, straw first. Tori took two swallows gratefully and slumped back to her bed.

"She is in another room, and the last time I was down there, she was talking non-stop with her brother," Trina said with another smile for Tori.

"Jade? Is Jade okay?" Tori asked, looking at her family. They started looking between themselves guiltily, no one knew how Jade was. Not one had bothered to look in on her.

"I'm sorry, Tori, we never looked in on her," Holly told her youngest daughter.

"But someone did, right?" Everyone once again looked to one another for help remembering. "Did anyone call her family? Her dad, her mom, or her older brother?" Tori could see that no one had bothered to contact the girl's family. They didn't know if she had even lived through the night and there was no one here to sit next to her, hold her hand. If Jade had died, then she was alone. "I know she was driving the other car…I saw her right before we hit. But it wasn't her fault…don't blame her," Tori told her family, in the hope that they would do something to help Jade. She hoped that they really didn't blame her for hitting them; Jade had swerved out of the way of the same drunk driver that Tori had been behind. When he had drifted into Jade's lane she had swerved out of his way into Tori's lane, hitting them head on.

Trina was mortified that not one of them had thought about checking on Jade. "Damn it," she cursed as she hurried from the room down to the waiting room where she knew everyone would still be. "Hey guys, Tori is awake," she called before she even reached the waiting room itself. She walked over to Andre, who was the first to raise his head from his chest to look at her. "Hey Andre, do you know how Jade is doing? Tori asked. I never went to check on her. Do we know anything at all? Is she…alive?" Trina looked into the young man's eyes steadily to hold back the tears fighting to fall.

"I'm sorry Trina, I don't know. Remember, I had to get Robbie, so I haven't been here that long." Andre looked down at his feet, knowing that there was a chance that Jade had died.

"Hey Beck, hey man, you have to get up." Andre leaned over the dark haired boy, shaking his shoulder. "Beck you have to get up now, man."

"What?" Beck yawned, sitting up, stretching. His bleary unfocused gaze sharpened quickly when he saw Trina there, eyes glimmering with tears. He rose to his feet with alarmed speed.

"Beck, did you see Jade at all?" Trina asked, walking closer to him with Andre working his way to Beck's other side.

"Yes, of course I did. I checked on her right after she got here and a few times afterward. Every time I checked she wasn't awake. Why?" Beck ran his hand through his hair.

"We never did and Tori is asking about her." Trina said as tears came to her eyes. Sure, Jade and her had never gotten along but she still had some feelings.

Back at Jade's hospital room, the phone began to ring. "Well, Miss West, you have a phone call," the nurse said while he moved the phone closer to Jade.

"No kidding, I thought I was whistling Dixy out of my ass." Jade reached over and grabbed the phone. "Hello," she snapped into the receiver. Her crabby mood fled at the sound of the voice on the other end.

"Good to hear that you're okay," Tori said as she wiped a stray tear that had fallen when she heard the other girl's voice. Trina had brought back her room number from Beck, and Tori had called soon after.

"So you're doing all right then? Tori, I'm so sorry, I didn't see you…the other car and…oh god, Cat, is she okay?" Jade babbled into the phone, on the edge of tears.

"Yes, as far as I know she is okay her brother is with her right now." Hearing Tori's voice, Jade felt a hard cold lump in her chest dissolve. She let out a shaky laugh.

"Oh God, that can't be good. Frankie hates hospitals and will do something stupid."

"He always has hated them," a voice came from the doorway. Looking up, Jade squealed at the sight of her brother.

"Jade, are you okay?" Tori asked, worried something had happened to her. She had never heard Jade squeal before.

"Yes, my brother is here. I got to go." With that, Jade hung the phone up, ending the call with her friend.

Tori lay back on her pillows and smiled, happy that Jade and Cat were okay and going to make it after the terrible car accident they all were in. She lay there, looking up at the ceiling, and Tori felt her head start to hurt. She told her father that she was suddenly tired and would like to take a nap. He smiled, and Tori's family left the room to get some food from the cafeteria. Tori closed her eyes and drifted off to sleep. A blood clot was forming in Tori's head and as she slept she slipped into a coma.

A/N***To start off I know I used Ariana's brother's name but I couldn't think of anyone else. Now for the blood clot and coma yes I know that it is unlikely for a blood clot to come on that quickly. I think writing it this way is easier and it won't ten pages to get to this point.

Please review I really like to know what you think.


	2. Chapter 2 White Rabbit

**A/N*** As it is unknown if people in comas can dream for the sake of storytelling Tori can.  
Thank you to all that had reviewed, Fav, and Follow it helps me out a lot.  
I don't own Voctorious…if I did I would spell it right Victorious.  
Okay so here is chapter 2 White Rabbit**

Tori opened her eyes. She was standing in a hallway that was filled with a deep fog. She called out, "Hello? What's going on?" A gust of wind whistled down the corridor, thinning the fog to the point where Tori could see that it was the main hall in Hollywood Arts. It seemed like the more the fog cleared, the more recognizable it became. Ghostly movement around her became faces she knew. The boy that always smiled at her in science, the girl who always seemed to be running somewhere. She watched a trio of guys play hacky sack while singing…something. Tori squinted at them, her slow wander cut short. Those were not words, she didn't think. Glancing over her shoulder, she saw someone named…Barf…? No, that wasn't right. He was always eating peppers, she recalled. What was his name?

A pretty redhead girl pushed past her. "I know her!" Tori squeaked. "That is…wait, what is her name?" Tori dashed after her, hoping to grab her arm, beg her for help. But as she ran, her feet seemed to weigh a thousand pounds. "Wait! HELP!" Tori cried. Her words sounded like shush whoosh, the sound of bat wings in the night. Another person who was infuriatingly familiar rammed into her shoulder first, which caused Tori to fall to her hands and knees. The dark skinned boy barely acknowledged her with a glance as he turned down a corner in the hallway. Tori screamed.

()()(_)()

Holly and David Vega came back into Tori's hospital room. Trina had gone home to change and work on some homework. They saw that Tori was sleeping, and sat together in the uncomfortable chairs the hospital provided for guests. Holly closed her eyes and leaned against David's shoulder. Both parents were exhausted. David had not slept in nearly two days, because he had just gotten off a twelve hour patrol shift less than an hour before the call had come from the hospital. Holly had been getting ready for bed when David, half in and half out of his police uniform, had crashed into their bedroom, screaming about a car wreck.

They had spent a sleepless night in the emergency room, and then a cold hospital room, watching their youngest child fight for her life. The relief that had washed over them both when she had woken up this morning had been palpable. Sitting in the hospital's cafeteria, they had nearly fallen asleep over their bland food. And now, they drifted into and out of consciousness. Almost two hours passed as they snoozed.

Holly's eyes finally creaked open, and she fuzzily glanced over at Tori. Blood gushed down her face, pouring out of her nose, caking her lips and neck with a rusty crust and spread a horrifying delta along her hospital gown and bed sheets. She leapt up, screaming for a nurse, knocking David sprawling from the chair.

()()(_)()

Tori's scream choked off as she heard an echoing noise. It sounded somewhat like a scream that you heard from a roller coaster while standing in the theme park's parking lot. She struggled up from her hands and knees, looking around. It was dark, and a heavy rain poured down around her. She knew she should feel wet, but instead seemed to move between the rain drops, bone dry. Cars went droning past, spraying water every which way. Her feet moved of their own accord, dragging her away from the freeway. She saw a twisted guard rail, and past that a muddy hill. Sitting at the bottom was a mangled car. Tori's breath caught in her throat as she recognized her car. The windshield was shattered, and a spray of glass shards caught the light from passing headlights and glittered like spilled diamonds. The front of the car was almost a foot shorter, the engine lying in pieces all around. Tori's hood was nowhere to be seen. She walked down the hill, her bare feet squelching in the mud. Suddenly, she felt an icy chill, and the rain started hitting her, instantly soaking through her clothes. She crossed her arms across her chest, teeth chattering. She ducked into her car, which she saw was sinking into the mud. The rain morphed into hail, and a sharp blow to her elbow sent an agonizing pulse down her arm. Now out of the worst of the rain, Tori took a moment to look around her car. The interior was as badly destroyed as the exterior. The dash board was split down the middle as the transmission had been rammed through into the passenger compartment. Both seats were stained a deep red, and she could smell the coppery tang of blood. She shivered and looked at the steering wheel, which had snapped at the ten and two positions, as though whoever had been driving had locked up in the last moments before the wreck and had shattered the wheel.

Tori heard a squelching tread, and looked out. A beautiful girl stood there, holding a pair of scissors in her hand. "Jade?" Tori asked, even though her voice still sounded muffled and strange. She climbed out of the car through the hole where the windshield was, and realized that if Jade had not come along, she would have been buried alive. Her car had sunk into the mud up to the level of her engine compartment. She leapt free, and Jade grabbed Tori's arm with her free hand, not dropping the scissors. "Thank you Jade!" cried Tori, and she threw her arms around her friend.

Jade said nothing, but pushed Tori back to arm's length. While Tori watched, Jade raised her scissors, and SNIP! A burning pain flared up from Tori's shoulder as the blades gouged her skin. Her shirt, flimsy and thin, now cut apart, fell away from her body, leaving her topless before Jade. Jade's skin seemed extra pale as she leaned over and licked the oozing wound in Tori's shoulder. It felt good, but also so wrong. Tori stepped back further, and Jade looked up, her lips an even deeper red than usual. She smiled at Tori, and revealed vampire fangs. Tori cried out and fell backward. Tori fell for far longer than it should have taken to hit the ground.

()()(_)()()

David stood behind the line, looking through the window. Tori was lying on the slab, going head first into an MRI. Holly had latched onto the chaplain, and was in her office now, trying to calm down. David glanced over at Robbie. "I wanted to thank you for giving blood for Tori. That nosebleed was incredible. The doc said she could have bled to death if we hadn't woke up."

Robbie made a don't worry about it gesture. "Hey, she gave me three pints so I could have surgery last year. I hardly think that a pint and a half from me is anywhere close to what I owe her. Do the doctors know what's wrong?"

David shook his head. "Nothing yet. The surprising amount of blood, and her general non responsiveness makes them think she might have a blood clot or something like that. That's why she's in there." The MRI began thrumming, and Robbie clapped his hand on David's shoulder.

"I hear these things can take like an hour. I'm going to go check on Cat. I'll be back to her room to see how you guys are doing when this is done, Mr. Vega, ok?" At David's nod, Robbie walked out of the room, a grim look on his face totally at odds with the dopey look that David was used to seeing when Robbie was around. David sat in a hard plastic chair and waited.

()()(_)()()

Tori finally landed on her couch in her living room. She got up and went to the fridge. Shoving aside leftover microwave turkey, she grabbed a bowl of mashed potatoes and returned to the couch. She turned on the TV, and was surprised when the screen started pulsing with random lights. A deep throbbing sound came out of the speaker. The light pulse was making the whole room look strange and distorted, and the sound was giving her a headache. Snatching the remote, she flipped off the TV, but the light and sounds kept coming. Weird tracers like black worms, began dancing about the edge of her vision, and Tori quickly felt nauseous. Leaving her bowl of mashed potatoes in the air about a foot above the coffee table, she stumbled up the stairs to her room, where she collapsed into her bed, yanked her pillow over her face, and drifted deeper into the blackness.

()()(_)()()

Trina opened the door to Jade's room slowly. She stood looking at the broken girl in the bed. Trina walked over quietly to Jade and placed her hand on the bed rail. "Tori is in a coma," she told the other girl. As she looked in Jade's now wide blue eyes, Trina laid her head down onto Jade's legs and cried. Jade reached down, placing her hand in to the older Vega girl's hair, pulling gently as she too began to cry, soft sobs could be heard from inside the small hospital room.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N*** I have been awake over 36 hours so I hope you like this.  
So I got a lot of reviews and I want to give a big thank you to all that reviewed and the new followers. I have a couple of shout outs.**

**Newsies73- Yes you're right I was going for the depressing and the dark but I have to lighten this up a bit and the only way to do that is to give Cat pain medicine and watch her go on the ride of feeling really good. **

**Gust- Please don't shoot me in my foot! Sorry I had to put Tori in the coma it only really made sense Jade wasn't bad enough and I have other ideas for Cat one being she is going to get drugged up and be all happy.**

**I don't own Victorious.**

Chapter 3  
Blind

Cat lay in her bed, flipping through the channels trying to take her mind off the pain in her leg. She let the tears of pain fall as she tried to concentrate on the TV. The door opened quietly. Turning to see who is coming in, she saw Andre standing at the door with a sad look on his face. "Hey Andre, what's wrong?"

Andre walked over to the bed and took Cat's hand, holding it close to him. "Hey baby girl. Listen. I have some bad news and I want you to be brave when I tell you." He moved uncomfortably on his feet, stepped a bit closer and sat on the bed. He then moved some stray hair out of Cat's face. "Cat baby, I'm sorry to tell you this but," Andre swallowed uncomfortably, then plunged on, "Tori is in a coma." When Cat blinked uncomprehendingly, Andre asked, "Do you know what that is?"

The tears fell even faster. "Yes. It's a plot device for when they want to kill someone on a TV drama slowly. You dummy, of course I know what a coma is. I was the one helping YOU in biology class last semester, remember? If I look confused, it's because I just talked to her just yesterday. She was fine!" Cat cried. "She had some bumps and bruises, was sore, but there was nothing wrong with her!" She lunged at Andre, grabbing on to him and started to squeeze when an agonized look crossed her face and she fell back limp with a scream.

"CAT!" Andre yelled, leaping to his feet and away from the bed. "What happened?" He grabbed the nurse call button and mashed the button with his thumb. The small device had barely pinged in his hand before the door flew open and a nurse and aide came hurrying into the room.

"We heard the scream and were on the way, what's wrong?" the nurse said, stopping in front of the stunned boy. The aide moved to Cat's side, and began taking vitals. "Uh, we were talking, and she sat up and grabbed me." The nurse's eyes flew wide open. "Is that a bad thing?"

"Yes, young man, that would be a bad thing. When she was in the car wreck, the engine block slammed back though the dash board. It broke her left arm and hip. Of course, you see the cast on her arm." Andre nodded. "But with a broken hip, unless you do a full body cast, the best thing for you is as much lying down and not moving. Especially in the first few weeks. Sitting up caused the joint to flex, and now she's feeling some of the worst pain a person can feel."

Andre looked scared. "So has she reinjured herself then?"

"No," said the nurse. "But it hurts. I've got a prescription for a pretty strong painkiller from her doctor a few minutes ago. I had just sent down to the pharmacy. I or my aide will be able to administer this to her after it arrives. Just to warn you, most people on this med end up pretty loopy. Be expected to see her go slightly insane while she's on it. She'll say things that most likely will make you scratch your head or laugh. If she was mobile, she'd probably wander around lost, laughing at everything she saw."

Andre busted out laughing. Turning to Cat, who had calmed considerably, he asked, "So how long you been on painkillers, little Red?" When she stuck out her tongue, he grinned and turned back to the nurse. "Ok, so she's going to be ok?"

"Eventually. She's going to be hurting for a while, and then there's going to be rehab, but yes, she will almost certainly survive this." The nurse turned to the aide. "I'm going back to the nurse's station. Finish up, and come back. I'll send you in when the painkiller arrives." With a glance at Andre, she then turned back to Cat. "If you need anything else, don't hesitate to hit your button."

Jade reached over slowly for her cell phone that her brother had left with her the night before. It was a little tough to reach her it with Trina still lying on her lap. She could only reach the tip of her cell with her fingertips. Pulling it closer to her, she picked up the phone and dialed Beck's number. He answered on the third ring. "Hello? Jade? Are you okay? What's wrong?" he asked with fear running through his veins.

"Come here, I need you." With that she ended the call and turned back to the older Vega sibling. Trina's sobs had quieted down to a small whimper. "I'm sorry Trina. I didn't mean to hurt Tori. When I saw that car coming at me, they had their high beams on and it blinded me. I swerved out of the way but I was still blind. I only saw Tori's car just seconds before I hit her. I swear I never meant to hurt her. I didn't even know it was her until I looked into her car. Trina, my heart stopped when I saw her and Cat in that car. I wanted to die right there," she cried, rubbing the other girl's back.

Raising her head, Trina looked Jade in the eyes. "Jade, I don't blame you. I know you're mean to Tori and you pick on her, but you have never hurt her and you never went out of your way to bring her pain. I know you care about her. I know the things you did when something went wrong or someone hurt her. I know it was you that kicked the shit out of Ryder after Tori humiliated him in front of the school. And you stepped aside so Tori could sing at the PMA's. You didn't have to do that, you were there ready to go on but you did it for her. I also know that you tried to do your best to get her out of the car. They found you unconscious in the car with your scissors still on the seat belt. So if anyone thinks you were at fault and you went out of your way to hurt her will have to deal with me." Trina told the goth beauty sitting looking at her with wide eyes as tears fell from them.

Beck was running down the corridor to Jade's room. He passed the elevators just as the doors opened and Sikowitz walked out, nearly running into the boy. Without a second thought, the teacher ran swiftly behind Beck. Beck swung the door open to find Jade crying in her bed. "Jade, what happened?" His voice cracked as he walked over to her and laid a shaking hand down on her bed to steady himself.

Jade turned and looked at him. She then saw the older man standing behind him. With a closer look, she saw tears rolling down the teacher's cheeks. She glanced to Beck and said, "I want to go see Tori. I need you to get me a wheelchair and take me. Um, Sikowitz, are you okay?"

"No, I'm not okay." Sikowitz croaked. "I have three of my kids lying here in the hospital and four more hurting for you all. I know you all see me as just a teacher, but I love you all like you were my own. Beck and Andre are like the sons I never had; Robbie is like the son I'm glad I don't have. And you four girls are like the daughters I wish my own would have been like." He wiped the tears off his face. "I saw Beck running with a fear stricken expression and I knew something else had gone wrong. Robbie called and told me about Tori. My heart sank when I heard, but when I saw Beck running down the hall, my heart broke because he would only run like that for one person and that's you, Jade. I wouldn't be able to go on if I lost both of you; it would be like losing my Grace all over again." The three kids looked at each other in disbelief, Sikowitz had never told them that he had any kids, but to hear him talk about his daughter in the past tense made all of them sad and uncomfortable.

After everyone regained their composure, Beck and Sikowitz went to get Jade a wheelchair and took her down to Tori's room. Trina went in first to tell her parents that Jade was there to see Tori. "Hey Mom, Dad, look Jade is here to see her and I think we should give Jade some alone time with her. What do you think? You want to get some bad food in the café?" Beck pushed Jade into the room. When she saw Tori lying in her bed with tubes running in and out of her, she wanted to get up and rip them out. They made her look so helpless and you couldn't see her beautiful face. "Jade, if you want to get closer you can," Trina said with a hand on Jade's shoulder.

Holly turned and looked down at Jade with tears in her eyes. She walked over to Jade and bent down to kiss the top of her head. "You are the bravest young lady I know. I know what you're thinking, but please believe me when I say I don't blame you at all. You saved Cat's life and you also saved Tori's. She would have hung to death if you didn't cut her seat belt free. Thank you, Jade." Holly then walked past her husband and daughter, leaving them in the room with Jade and the guys.

David placed a caring hand on Jade's shoulder and smiled at her. "Thank you. I talked to your father and they will be out of town for a few weeks and your brother has to return to work, so you will be coming to stay with us after you get out." David gave her shoulder a slight squeeze and turned and walked to the door after shaking Sikowitz's hand. He was then gone from the room with Trina close behind.

Beck moved the chair out of the way so Sikowitz could push her up to the bed. Beck looked down to her with a smile. "And you thought they hated you. Guess you were wrong." He bent down and kissed her head then walked out of the room.

Sikowitz bent down and kissed Tori on her cheek whispering close to her ear, "Hey, little one, you get better now." He stepped back, pushing Jade as close as he could get her to the bed. "I'm leaving you in good hands, little one." He put his hand on Jade's shoulder. "Love you, kiddo." Then he too was gone.

Jade took Tori's hand, rubbing her thumb over the back of her hand. "Tori, please come back. I need you," she said, with fresh tears falling onto the bed.

Andre stood out in the hall while the nurse was administering the pain meds into Cat's IV. He was sure that this was going to be a ride that he will never forget. The nurse came out and told him he could go back in but she should not move at all. She then smiled at him and said good luck and he knew he would need it. He walked into the room to see Cat with a huge smile on her face. "How you feeling there, Lil' Red?"

When she turned to look at him, everything moved in slow motion. "Wow…oh, there you are…hiii." She gave him a silly grin. "How long have you been there?" She brought her hand up to point at him and she stared at the back of her hand with a horrified look on her face. "Oh God, I can't feel my hand! I see it but I can't feel it!"

Andre made his way over to her. "Hey, calm down there, it's going to be alright. Your hand is right there, everything is good." He told her as he reached for her hand.

"Alright," she said, utterly convinced. A few seconds passed, then with a gasp, "Andre they took my hand and left this thing. How is it going to be alright?" she cried. "This sucks, I have had that hand all my life." She waves her hand around in a fit of anger then stops and smiles. "Hey I can move this hand, see." She reached up and slapped Andre. "Oh wow, that felt funny."

Her gaze fell on her cast on her left arm. "Oooh, neat. I got a new cube fist. This one is smaller, though." She wove her cast in a strange pattern in the air. "Cube Fist Man has returned! Bonk!" And with this, she swung her cast up, and bopped herself firmly between the eyes. "Oh my god, stars! Bonk! Rainbows and unicorns! Bonk!" Her head fell back on the pillows. "Andre? The room is spinning. Go find the handbrake, would you?" Andre opened his mouth to answer, but Cat let out a deep belch before he could say anything. "Oh, man, cafeteria jello. Yuck."

Andre shook his head and turned to the door being opened. Beck and Sikowitz walked in and Cat let out a loud laugh when she saw the teacher. "What's up with her?" Beck asked.

"She's stoned. Pain killers," Andre said as he moves out so the other two could get closer. "Watch out, she slaps," he told them.

Cat lets out another loud laugh when Sikowitz stood by her side. "Look, his head is taller than his hair!" She tried to pat his head but he is still too far away. "Oh, phooey!" She dropped her hand and pouted.

"Well I'll be a monkey's uncle," Sikowitz said as he went to sit down.

"Holy shit…you have a monkey?" Cat yelled and then laughed until she started to cry.

"Yep, this is going to be a long day," Andre said, sliding down the wall.

Beck had slid into the restroom and brought out a few strips of toilet paper and handed them to Cat to play with. "Learned that from Jade."

Cat squealed taking the white paper gift from Beck and started playing quietly ignoring everyone in the room.

Back in Tori's room, Jade still had her hand, begging her to come back to her. "I need you to be here with me, you have to come back! I love you Victoria." She stretched up and kissed Tori's fingers then laid her hand back down. Jade laid her head onto the bed and drifted off.

"Jade?" Tori whispered, moving her hand slightly. "Are you awake?"


	4. Hold On

Chapter 4

Hold On

Jade lifted her head, thinking she heard something. Long seconds passed before Tori's hand moved, slightly squeezing Jade's hand. She jerked her hand away and looked up at the girl in the bed. She could see Tori's eyes moving in a REM pattern. "Oh God, Tori! Tori, please wake up." She rubbed the smaller, more fragile hand within her own, tears spilling over onto Tori's hand. "Tori, baby, can you feel me holding you? Baby, if you can hear me, squeeze my hand." Jade watched with anticipation, then she felt it a small squeeze. Jade tried to move her wheelchair back without letting Tori go, but there wasn't enough room. "You son-of-a-bitch, move." She pounded the arms of the chair, reaching down to get her cell phone that had fallen down behind her with all her movements. "Dammit! Tori please baby, keep fighting. I'm right here, I won't leave you."

With tears of happiness and a heart full of hope, she watched as Tori opened one eye, then seconds later she opened her other one. Tori's gaze was distant, blinking looking around, taking in her surroundings. The small smile on Jade's face grew bigger when she saw Tori's beautiful brown eyes, "Tori, sweetheart, you're awake..." She was cut off by the sound of machines going off and Tori gagging. She threw her head back, screaming at the top of her lungs. "BECK, HELP! BECK! HELP!" Moments later, nurses and other staff came running into the room. An orderly took Jade's hand and pushed her and her chair out of the way. "NO! No, please, I have to stay with her, please, oh God, please help her." She saw the orderlies' lips moving, but the fear roaring through her head was more effective than any mute button. Her heart lurched when Beck pushed carefully between her and the orderly, who turned back to help the nurses.

Beck moved her away from the bed, and Jade struggled to drive herself forward against his firm hand. Beck said, "Jade, stop! You have to let them help her." When Jade didn't stop trying to get back to Tori's side, "Jade, dammit, stop." He raised his voice while fighting her to stay in the chair. Robbie ran up to the fighting couple and, without a second thought, sat on Jade's lap, trying to help calm the overly emotional girl. He did succeed in stopping Jade, for a moment. Then the shocked look dropped from her face like it had been slapped, leaving black murderous rage. "Off. Now." Robbie leapt up, moving to cower behind Beck. Jade's rage fell just as quickly, and she slumped in her wheelchair in the corner, unblinkingly watching the nurses work.

Sikowitz paced back and forth waiting for Trina to answer, he let the tears fall freely as she thanked God for bring Tori back to them. "Oh Trina, she's awake, Grace is awake." So emotional, he didn't even notice he had called Tori by his passed daughter's name. He cried openly, smiling widely.

Trina jumped up from the table, knocking her drink flying to the floor. Waving her hands in the air, tears streaming down her face, she grabbed her parents' hands. "She's awake! Tori is awake." Ending the call without saying goodbye or even thanking Sikowitz, Trina, with her parents close behind, rushed out of the cafeteria, running to the bank of elevators.

Sikowitz walked over to the two boys who were still having trouble keeping Jade calm. She would sit quietly for a moment, then try to lunge out of the chair. He gently steered Beck aside. "Robbie, you take Elvis here down to Cat' room and let them know what is happening, I'll take care of Jade." He smiled down at the girl after the boys disappeared down the hall. "Now you listen to me, young lady, acting like this won't help anyone, you have to let them help her." He took her hand and helped her to stand up, pulling her into a bear hug, rubbing her back, letting her cry quietly.

"I can't sleep. Every time I close my eyes, I see them stuck in that car," Jade whimpered. "It made me sick to the point that I was throwing up to think Tori was in that coma and now that she's awake, it doesn't mean that she's going to be okay." Jade hung on the man that had become close to her like a father.

Beck walked into Cat's room with Robbie closely behind. Andre was sitting on the floor with his head in his hands, rocking back and forth humming to himself. Beck looked over to the bed to see that Cat had brought the head of the bed up as far as she could stand it and had draped her blanket over the top and was now talking to no one. "This is the coolest cave I've been in," Cat said in a weird voice. Shaking his head, he turned back to Andre and stifled a laugh.

"Hey bro, you okay there?" he asked his friend, letting the laugh go slightly. Robbie started to bounce uncontrollably, hitting Beck on the shoulder and gesturing for him to get on with the news. "Damn Rob, can't you see I'm talking to my brother from another mother? So, good news everyone. Tori is awake!"

"Cricky!" called Cat. "We had lost her in the river just yesterday, now that she comes home. Twinkies are filled with sugar goo!" Cat narrated. "Someone check the toilet in the bathroom, I can't find Mr. Longneck anywhere. I need my giraffe!"

Beck slowly walked over to the bed, lifting the blanket. "What cha doin?" he asks giving her the weirdest look. "Cat, um…I found Mr. Longneck." Her eyes, a liquid black that showed only pupils, uncrossed and focused on his face. She gave a squeak of joy. "But I gotta ask you, Cat. Why do you have Mr. Longneck's tail in your mouth?" Her left hand smacked into her face, rolling her head to the side as the cast made a slight crunch. He watched as she looked at him slowly.

Cat's eyes grew wide as if she had seen a ghost. "Hi, Beck!" she chirped. Her voice dropped to a stage whisper. "Hey don't tell them, but I'm not really exploring a cave. It's more of a cavern. Under a tavern. I'm looking for a wyvern. It's like a dragon, but only two legs. And a scorpion tail with poison instead of fire. Fire is shiny. Oh, look, it's a water glass." She laughed and snorted and leaned back, staring at the ceiling.

"Okay…your secret is safe with me." Beck turned to the others. "Tori is awake. She isn't in the coma anymore," he told them. He was about to go on when Cat gasped behind him. They all turned to her.

"Beck?" She blinked several times, with a flirty smile on her face. "How long have you been here?" "Okay. So you're never going to remember this. It's been really entertaining. Stop hitting on me and try to juggle some air." Cat laughed and looked back and forth at her air balls, waving her hands randomly.

Back at Tori's room, her parents had come in to see her. The doctor was just turning away from the injured girl. "You her parents?" he asked. At their nods, he continued. "Tori appears to be waking up from her coma. She'll be in and out several times. She might talk, move, appear to be fully awake. But don't get your hopes up just yet. And don't expect her to remember this time. I just got done consulting with the neurologist. Her MRI revealed a sizable blood clot in her brain. So far, it doesn't appear to be causing any damage, and she's young and strong. I've already ordered her put on blood thinners to dissolve the clot, so chances are, she's going to be fine. But until the clot is gone, we are still not completely out of the woods yet."

Jade groaned from her spot in the corner, causing the Vega family to jump. They had not noticed Jade or Sikowitz, so focused on the doctor. Jade's face was in her hands. Looking up through her splayed fingers, she lanced the doctor with eyes. "I need you to fix her. I need her back. She makes me a better person."

The doctor nodded. "I've got my team working on this. We're the best team in LA. While there are no guarantees, there is no reason to view this as anything but a positive sign. Your girlfriend will be up and about before you are."

Jade's skin paled. "She's not my girlfriend. She's just my friend. My rival. I love her and I hate her, and god life won't be any fun without her."


	5. I Can't Say No

Chapter 5  
I Couldn't Say No

Jade's eyes grow large with the thought that someone thought Tori and her were romantically involved. She knew that part of her did care for Tori deeply, but was it deep enough to be more than friends? David had turned his glance onto Jade; she could feel her panic rise as David's glad smile became more pronounced. She then glanced over to Tori's mother. Holly stood shaking her head with a look of disbelief as she made eye contact with Jade. Fighting against the tears when she finally made eye contact with Mr. Vega, she felt like her feelings for Tori were written all over her face. She couldn't hide the fear that she was feeling when David left Tori's side, walking to Jade. She tensed up, waiting for the other shoe to drop. Jade was sure that they would both turn on her, no matter how happy they had been with her just hours ago. As she watched Mr. Vega walk to her, she lost the fight against her threatening tears. She let out a small gasp when he laid a gentle hand on her shoulder. "Jade, it's okay. He shouldn't have said that, even if it was true. You don't have to worry, we all care deeply for you," he told her while rubbing her shoulder.

Wiping her leaking eyes, Jade looked back at Mrs. Vega to see she wore the same expression as her husband, but she couldn't shake the feeling that everything would come crashing down around her. Her fear was almost too much to bear, but she couldn't leave. She needed to see Tori, look into her eyes, to see that beautiful face that her heart has come to love.

Sikowitz cleared his throat with his eyes glued on Tori as her eyes opened again. He shook his head, forcing the memory of his own little girl, only hours old lying in the hospital crib. She had closed her eyes, never to open them again. He was so glad that he was there to see Tori's eyes open, to know that he did not lose the girl that has become somewhat of a daughter to him. He leaned down and placed his hands onto the wheelchair, slowly pushing Jade closer to the bed.

Beck, Andre, and Robbie all lay on the floor of Cat's room, enjoying the quiet. Cat had fallen to sleep and was now curled up with Mr. Longneck, snoring quietly. The guys had slid down the wall as they heard her last croaks before passing out into her deep peaceful sleep. Andre was now trying to keep his eyes open, but it was not working. He finally lost the fight and he too fell into a deep sleep, with Beck shortly behind him in the race to sleep. Robbie, however, was wide awake and wanted to go see Tori. He slipped out quietly as to not wake the three sleeping friends. He walked down the hall to Tori's room, and saw everyone leaving the room. He looked at everyone and saw that Jade was not with them. He then wondered if she had gotten too emotional and they made her leave. "Where's Jade? She get to out of hand?" he asked Sikowitz. The teacher just shook his head no, not trusting his voice.

Holly suddenly grabbed the tall lengthy boy, pulling him into a tight hug. "Thank you Robbie for giving your blood," she said as she cried into the boy's shoulder.

Robbie hugged the sad lady, stroking her hair. "I owe her and I'm glad I could help."

Back in the room, Jade continued to watch Tori open and close her eyes. Every time she did, Jade's breath caught in her throat, but the vague look never really faded. She reached out, laying her hand against Tori's cheek. Tori smiled, nuzzling Jade's warm hand.

"Oh, Tori. I wish you could hear me. I've never been friendly to you. You are always the first thing I think about when I wake up, and the last thing I think of while falling asleep. I can't say the thoughts are always nice. You drive me crazy. So sweet, so innocent. It drives me nuts. Bad things happen to you and the worst you do to the people who do them to you is embarrass them. I've never seen you get angry, at least for more than a few minutes. You are cheery and positive. God, damn, it angers me that I can't get you to yell, scream, or throw things. Why do you think I'm so bitchy to you? You acting is so wonderful, I can't ever get you to let out what's in there. Maybe I can actually piss you off, get you to go off. God, your eyes flashing with fury, your face flushed, I can only imagine how beautiful you'd be."

Jade's voice trailed off as Tori's eyes opened again. She focused on Jade's face, and her lips parted. "Jade. I'm cold. Where's Cat?" Jade's hand jerked away from Tori's face. She looked over her shoulder, and noticed that she was alone. When Jade looked back, Tori's eyes had closed again. Jade sighed. She wheeled over to the closet, and she struggled for a moment then managed to get it open. She grabbed a blanket and wheeled back. It took a few tries, but she was able to drape the blanket over Tori's sleeping form.

"I'm not going anywhere, you know. I'm going to stay here with you. Your dad says I'm going to stay at your house after we both go home. I will always be there to torment you. You just got to pull through this."

"Ok, Jade, love you too," Tori mumbled in her sleep. Jade couldn't help but purr happily.

Robbie poked his head in a short while later. Jade was asleep in her wheelchair, head lolled back, hands resting on the railing of Tori's bed. He looked down at Tori, and he couldn't believe how pale she was. Her eyes were dark, nearly black. But her breathing was strong. He patted her foot, then went out, looking to catch a few hour nap in the lounge.

He almost made it to the lounge when he heard down the hall, "Yellow Jello fellow! Throw the gelato, and broil the tomato! I need a giraffe!" With a sigh, Robbie turned back towards Cat's room. When he entered, Cat was still asleep.

Beck groaned, "She yells in her sleep." Robbie chuckled and darted back out into the hall, retreating to the lounge. Beck followed a few steps behind. On the floor, an exhausted Andre slept on.


	6. Friends and Lovers

**A/N**** Sorry for not updating my kids and I both had a four day weekend so we sent it together. **

**I also want to thank everyone who have reviewed and follow!**

Chapter 6  
Friends and Lovers

The days blurred together for Jade. Every day, Tori had an MRI confirming that the blood clot was shrinking. She spent about equal amount of time in her room, recovering from her injuries as she did in Tori's. Mr. and Mrs. Vega and Trina were coming and going every day, usually together, but sometimes separately as work and school schedules conflicted. Tori, Cat, and even Jade got a lot of cards from the students of Hollywood Arts. Balloons and flowers filled their rooms. Cat remained on pain killers for a while longer, much to everyone's amusement and annoyance, but less than a week after the accident, Cat was released to go home. Her brother and mother came and took her.

Jade saw her brother a few times, but he was so busy, he often couldn't make it up there. Jade read, watched TV, and talked to Tori. Most times, Tori was not awake, but that let her say what she wanted, and it made her feel better.

A week and a half had passed since the wreck. Jade was paging listlessly through a Hollywood gossip magazine when her doctor came in. "Good morning, Ms. West. How are you feeling today?" he asked, stopping at the foot of her bed.

She frowned a little. "I'm feeling ok, I suppose. The headaches haven't been bothering me much, and my back stopped hurting yesterday." She sat up in bed to show just how good it felt. The doctor nodded and dropped his gaze to his tablet computer, which he scribbled on with the stylus momentarily before looking back up at Jade.

"I don't see much reason to keep you here anymore. You seem to be progressing well. Your injuries are well on the way to being fully healed. Would you like to go home?" The doctor was writing on his tablet again, and Jade nodded enthusiastically.

"I've been ready for a while. Would you mind telling Tori's mom and dad? I'm going home with them." The doctor smiled and nodded, then walked out of Jade's room. Jade slid out of bed, standing up. The crippling pain that had sat her in a wheel chair the last week was faded to a mild twitch in her back. She walked into the bathroom, and took off her hospital gown. A quick shake of her hips slid her hospital pajama pants down, and she walked into the shower.

Jade pulled the curtain behind her, sat down on the bench, and cranked the water to hot. After a brief blast of cold water, the heat wrapped around her. Jade sighed in pleasure. While her back had been hurting, she had had to endure sponge baths. She was so happy to get under the shower again.

She let the water pound her for five long minutes before she grabbed the soap that had been provided and the washcloth. She scrubbed herself vigorously, peeling off the sensor leads. She scrubbed harder at her chest, trying to get the sticky residue off herself.

Twenty minutes and one detachable showerhead induced orgasm later, she dried herself off and got dressed in the clothes her brother had brought from home. They weren't her usual stylish goth clothes, but an oversized sweatshirt and sleep pants. She'd change later, right now she just wanted to get out of there. Mrs. Vega was finishing paperwork with the nurse. Jade smiled at Holly, and walked over to the nurse. A few home care instructions, several signatures, and Jade was free. Jade and Holly returned to Tori's room. The doctor was just finishing up checking Tori's vitals, and smiled at them. "She's doing well, about a week more until the clot is gone." Holly thanked the doctor and Jade walked over to the bed. She took Tori's hand and squeezed it. "I'm going home today. Thought you'd like to know." Tori didn't react, but that wasn't new. After a few minutes with Tori, Jade and Holly left.

Traffic wasn't bad, and they soon arrived at the Vegas' house. Trina met them at the door. "Hi mom, hi Jade. Good to see you up and about." Trina took Jade's personal belongings bag to Tori's room, where Jade would be sleeping until Tori came home at least.

Jade followed Trina up the stairs to Tori's room. She looked around, curious. In the three years that she and Tori had known each other, she had never once been up here. The room was done in an odd style. Between posters from classic movies were mixed hand drawn pictures of her friends. Tori drew better than Jade would have believed. Random knick knacks were scattered on top of her dresser. There was a Yellow Kitty mini figure standing next to a cracked first generation Pearphone.

Four odd shaped dice were standing next to each other, and Jade looked at each one. The first had twelve sides, and the number two was up. The next one was twenty sided, and nineteen was displayed. The third one was also twenty sided, and again, nineteen was up. The last one appeared to have one hundred sides, the number ninety three was showing. Jade pursed her lips as she looked at the numbers. "Two, nineteen, nineteen, ninety three?" she said aloud, then laughed softly. "It's her birthday. Wow, where did she get these dice?"

She ran her gaze over the small bookshelf in the corner. Aside from those popular sparkly vampire books, Jade saw many titles that caught her interest, which she knew that she would have plenty of time to look through them. A small TV set sat atop her bookcase. Jade flipped it on, trying to see what Tori was watching. It came on, and the local news was on. Nothing seemed close to destroying the world, so she flipped it off again.

Jade wandered downstairs a short while later. Trina and Mrs. Vega were playing tennis on a video game system, talking trash and leaping around in front of the TV. Mr. Vega was puttering around in the kitchen, making something that smelled pretty damn good. Jade came down past the tennis players, and sat at the dinner table. Sitting on the ledge near the table was Jade's backpack. She pulled it close, and took out her homework. With almost two weeks to catch up on, she thought it would be smart to get on it as soon as possible.

A few minutes later, Jade jumped when Mr. Vega parked a plate of something hot, greasy, and smelling of garlic next to her, along with a glass of milk. Jade didn't really know how to act. These people were her friend's family. She had hurt their youngest, accidently of course, but still, Tori was lying in the hospital and they were treating her like Vega Girl #3.

She finally looked up from her plate and smiled. "Thank you, Mr. Vega. I…" she said. There was supposed to be more, but tears welled up in her eyes. David looked surprised, then clumsily patted her shoulder.

"It's ok, Jade. We could be mad at you, at fate, at the rain, for anything. But what would that accomplish? Tori's getting better, and you weren't at fault. We're pissed at the drunk that almost killed you and Cat and Tori. That is where the blame lies."

Jade nodded, relieved. The phone rang in the other room. Jade turned back to her homework, puzzling through a tricky calculus problem. She was finally starting to understand it, and she felt sort of dirty for it. She wished Sikowitz had included a random acting challenge that she could do to break up the boredom of math when Mrs. Vega came rushing back into the kitchen.

"David, get the car. We got to go now!" she cried.

Mr. Vega leapt to his feet, hurrying toward the garage and called over his shoulder, "What?"

Jade went cold as ice as Mrs. Vega croaked, "Tori flatlined! They got her breathing again, but we got to go!" Trina and Jade rushed after the adults, slamming the garage door behind them.


	7. Killing Me Softly

Chapter 7

Killing Me Softly

Jade stood in the hallway, looking into the room where Tori lay, surrounded by her parents and sister. Vega girl #3 status or not, she was not family, and this was a personal time. Tori's doctor, recognizing her in the hall, stopped to pat her arm and squeeze a little as he brushed past her into the room to talk with the family. Jade strained her ears, but heard just the voice tones, not the words.

Tori's mom sounded shaky and about to crack under her grief. Tori's dad was a mix of bewildered and furious. Trina was shrill with worry. The doctor was…Jade screwed her eyes shut, listening to the droning rise and fall of the doctor's voice. She finally decided that he seemed resigned to give neutral news, tinged with bad.

Feeling drained, she shuffled over to the waiting room, and got a Wahoo Punch out of the machine. She remembered the time Tori hid in a fake drink machine to spy on their "Ping Pong" practice. "I was so mad at you for figuring out our little secret then."

She flopped down on the couch, her face buried in one of the throw pillows. It smelled of faded farts and faint smoke. Her eyes burned, and she felt the mascara rub onto the pillow. Here was another reminder. Back when she and Beck had broken up the first time, she had gone to Tori's in tears and bled mascara on Tori's pillow. "I didn't say so, Tori, but I was sorry I ruined the pillow your grandma made for you."

Flipping the pillow, she laid down, staring up at the ceiling.. She shot her eyes to the door, wondering what was taking so long. She was sure that Mrs. Vega or Trina would tell her what was going on by now. It was tough to wait. She grumbled and scooped her phone out of her pocket. She shot Cat a text, asking how she was, and telling her that Tori had flat lined and been revived.

Cat did not respond. Looking at the clock, Jade realized that it was almost one in the morning. She must have fallen asleep and not even noticed, shifting from thinking to dreaming and back again without missing a beat. She rolled off the couch, pulling herself to a standing position. She took her now warm punch and hurried back to Tori's room.

Tori lay in bed, still and pale. Mrs. Vega sat in the visitor chair, snoring lightly with her chin on her chest. Jade watched both women sleep for a moment, then walked back out into the hall. Her lips pursed into a frown, and reached for her phone again. She checked her incoming texts, and saw she had missed a text from Trina. She read it and said, "Shit." She turned back into Tori's room, and checked Mrs. Vega's coat pocket. Sure enough, there was a house key wrapped in a pair of twenty dollar bills. She walked back down toward the hospital lobby, calling for a cab as she walked.

Until this moment, she had not spared a thought for her car. She missed it a lot. With a smirk, she remembered freaking Tori out when she stopped riding with Trina due to a movie shoot. "That was really fun, Tori, watching you climb the walls of my car thinking I'd kill you." Her smirk soured, and she sighed. "I couldn't do that. You mean too much to me."

After a seemingly endless cold wait, the taxi arrived. Jade rattled off Tori's address and slumped into the back seat. She deflected the cabbie's attempts to talk, and after a few tries, he stopped trying to make conversation. She looked at the driver's photo in a laminate sleeve on the back of the seat in front of her. He obviously had been driving for a while, for he was much younger in the picture.

With a relieved sigh, the cab ride ended a short time later. She passed over one twenty, keeping the other one folded in her pocket. She watched the cab pull away before going up to the door. She slotted the key, and slipped inside. The home was not messy, but a person could tell that they had left in a hurry. Dishes still sat on the table, and jackets were tossed over the back of the couches. Trina was asleep on the couch in the living room, and Mr. Vega was nowhere to be seen, yet rumbling snores came from the direction of the bedrooms.

Jade actually shifted from foot to foot as she made up her mind. She walked over to Trina and gave her a not too gentle shake. Trina bolted up, crying out softly as she swatted at Jade. Jade, long accustomed to people waking violently, since both her brother and mother woke up that way, blocked the strike and told Trina quickly, "It's me, Trina. Jade. Calm down!"

Trina slumped back on the couch with a groan. "What time is it?" she croaked. Jade pulled out her pearphone, activated the clock, and turned it towards Trina. "3:15 in the morning? Is something wrong?"

Jade shook her head, then cocked her head slightly. "Nothing that wasn't wrong when I fell asleep. I don't even know Tori's condition. What did the doctor say to you?" At Trina's dumbstruck look, she added, "Your mom was asleep, and I didn't try to find the nurse. I'm tired and sick with worry and just wanted to…" Jade swallowed hard, her eyes tearing up again. "To come home," she finished with a whimper.

The next thing Jade knew, she was sobbing on Trina's shoulder and getting a warm hug from Trina. Jade felt everything breaking loose inside, and she sobbed all the harder. Trina made comforting noises and patted her back. Eventually, Jade's sobs tapered off until she, with a savage grumble, killed her tears. She apologized to Trina with a weak smile. Trina looked shocked.

"I've never seen you cry when you're sad," Trina said quietly. "Pain, yes, but not sadness." Her lips twisted into an almost smile. "It is a new side of you Jade. Anyways, Tori flat lined last night because the blood clot in her brain broke free, and moved to a more dangerous position. The doctor got her breathing again, and, because the clot moved, he was able to go in this time and remove the clot, through her nasal passage. She'll have a hell of a headache and a nose whistle when she wakes up, but she will wake up now. The meds they were giving her to keep her in a coma have been stopped, so sometime tomorrow, she should wake up."

Jade let out a shuddering sigh of relief. "Trina, thank you. You have no idea how scared I was. Especially since I wasn't able to hear what happened." Jade paused. After a moment of silence, she continued. "I don't know how to say this, but I've spent a lot of time tonight, and hell, ever since the accident, thinking about Tori and Cat. Cat is fine, but with Tori still sick, I naturally had her on my mind a lot more. Turns out, I think I fell in love with Tori a while ago, and it took this tragedy to make me realize it."

She looked over at Trina, whose mouth was hanging open in shock. Trina blinked rapidly several times, then snapped her mouth closed. A moment passed as Trina tried and failed to say something, opening and closing her mouth each time. Finally, she said, "Well, if there was anyone else who could love my sister more than you, I don't know them. I think that it is great."

A few days later, a pale and weak Tori came walking through the front door, her arm held tightly by Mr. Vega. Jade leapt from the couch where she had been sitting, waiting on pins and needles. Jade rushed over, and gently wrapped her arms around Tori. Mr. Vega let her go, and walked into the house.

"I got you, Tori."

"Don't let me go."

"I will never let you go…never."


	8. I Touch Myself

Chapter 8

Tori had been home for less than two weeks, and Jade was becoming irritated with the way Tori would side step any conversation of the accident. Jade was too afraid to bring up her feelings for the tall beauty. They had been sharing a bed from the time that Tori had come home, Tori didn't want be too far away from her. Tori would curl up to Jade in her sleep, throwing a sleepy arm over her midsection; Jade would pull her into a protective hold. Jade had become so frustrated with how things had been going that she was showing her old ways. Tori would ask her how she was feeling and she would receive the usual "Whatever's" or a grunt. She just didn't know what to do and she was too scared to tell Tori how she felt.

Tori's parents felt that because both girls were okay and doing much better that they should go to church and thank God for their wellbeing. Jade, on the other hand, thought that eating hot coals with a kerosene chaser would be a better way to spend her Sunday morning. However, she kept her mouth shut while at the table in front of her loving guardians, but once the two girls went up to their room to get ready, she let her feelings of the matter be known. Jade walked to the closet to find something to wear. She took a deep breath. She was going to find a way to let Tori know how she felt and she didn't really care how she was going to do it. Jade turned around, walking to the bathroom where Tori was finishing up on getting dressed. Jade sighed and put caution to the wind. "Tori, I really don't want to go. This isn't Little House on the fucking Prairie. Hey, why don't we say we don't feel good and they can go and I can get some play from you." Jade stood in the doorway of their bathroom, watching Tori finish getting dressed.

Tori gave Jade a look of complete amusement before turning back to the mirror. "Jade, I want to go and you're not going to play sick so you can get into my pants," Tori told her while looking in the mirror, trying to put her contacts in.

"Well, you're wearing a dress. So technically, I'm not trying to get into your pants. I'm just trying to look up your skirt. Like this." Jade walked over and pulled up the back of Tori's dress.

"Jade! Will you behave? Damn, what has gotten into you?" Tori turned and slapped her hand down, a scandalized look on her face.

"Your fingers, I hope," Jade smirked to Tori in the mirror.

"Cute, Jade, very cute." She shook her head, not knowing why Jade would act like this but finding it quite funny.

"Hey, thanks, you're not so bad yourself." Jade walked back into the bedroom, knowing she wasn't going to win and started looking for something to wear. "So, what church do you go to?"

"St. Michael's. It's a Catholic church," she told Jade as she walked back into the room, putting on earrings.

"Oh, great, a Catholic church…I better stretch now. Don't want to get a cramp." Jade started doing squats.

"Jade, be nice." She watched Jade languidly stretch up from the squat, which, from Tori's vantage point, showed off the amazing ass that Jade's tight slacks clung to beautifully. Jade's fluid twist also highlighted her exquisite figure that kept Tori so warm at night.

"Oh, hey, great idea. We could go up in the balcony and show the nuns what they're missing out on." She turned to Tori with a smirk, eyes twinkling.

"JADE, BEHAVE!" Now she was starting to get worried that Jade has lost her mind. But she still liked the attention Jade was giving her and thought she could get used to it.

"Okay! Fine, I'll be good," she said, making air quotes around "good." She walked back to the bathroom, needing to touch up her eyeliner. "Not that you know how good I can be," Jade said under her breath.

The whole family walked into the church, and the Vegas stopped right inside the sanctuary door and dipped their fingers into the holy water. Jade watched as they make the sign of the cross. Jade walked in without dipping her fingers. An older man stopped Jade as she moved to Tori's side. "Excuse me, miss, but don't you want to use the holy water?"

Jade brought Tori to a stop next to her so she can look at the man. "Oh, no thanks, I washed my face before I came." Tori closed her eyes and gave Jade tug on her arm to start her moving again. "What did I do?" Jade asked quietly.

"Nothing, just keep moving." Tori gave her arm a harder tug to guide her along. Tori lead Jade to a pew up front and pointed for her to move all the way down. She hoped they would be out of the way. Tori looked around and saw the rest of the family on the other side of the church in the same row of pews. She heaved a sigh of relief that they would be nowhere near them.

As the service started and the priest came out to the altar, Jade noticed that these young boys were walking out and sitting in a pew next to the wall. With a small smirk of joy, the last boy that came out was sitting almost right next to her. She locked eyes with the altar boy and twitched an eyebrow, making him lean closer.

"Hey, he seems like a happy God type person," she said to the altar boy. Tori turned and looked at Jade, hoping that she would be good, but knew that that was an uphill battle. "Yeah, he seems happy, happy, happy," she continued, glancing toward the priest. Turning her gaze back to the altar boy, she saw that his forehead had sweat on it. "Wow, you don't look too good, kid…I guess it wasn't all that good for you, but he looks like he enjoyed it." Jade said gesturing to the priest. The altar boy got very pale and leaned away from Jade and studiously ignored her for the rest of the service. Tori did a face palm, making a mental note to change churches.

"Jade, I swear to God…" she began in a heated whisper when Jade put a hand to her lips in a mock shocked look.

"Can you do that in a church? I mean, with the whole Hell thing." She smiled at Tori, momentarily flustered at how amazingly beautiful Tori looked moments before murdering someone, but then looked to the front of the chapel. "Oh, shhh, the show is starting."

Jade was good through the rest of the service and then they went up for commune. As she got the bread she looked the priest up and down and smiled at him and moved to receive the wine. She looked up at the priest again and smirked, giving Tori a glace. "So, where do you get these dresses? They're very stylish." Jade asked the priest with a sweet smile. Tori grabbed Jade's arm at the bicep and dug her nails in. Jade let out a loud moan as she was pulled out of the church.

Tori drug Jade out to the car, where she finally dropped her arm. "I can't believe you would be so disrespectful. How could you ask a priest where his dress comes from? And that poor altar boy, I don't even know where to start with that." Tori yelled at Jade. Jade saw right through the act, as Tori was trying not to laugh at the over the top things Jade had done.

"Well, I guess I won't have to come to church with you again. So let's go home, you can spank me and send me to bed without dinner." Jade started to open the car door when Tori grabbed her arm and pulled her back.

"Jade, what is with you? I don't get it. I don't understand what you want." Tori held her close as she talked. "Jade, why are you acting this way? Telling me you want to get play from me, or lifting my dress? I'm not saying I didn't like it, but fuck, Jade, what is going on?"

Jade raised her hand to Tori's cheek, receiving a small gasp from Tori as her hand made contact with her face. "Tori, I love you, but you can be so thick at times. I was hitting on you." She dropped her gaze from Tori's, and put all the sultry pout and come fuck me now look into her eyes before bringing her eyes back to the tall beauty's in front of her.

Tori felt her knees weaken and would have possibly stumbled, but her arms were still around Jade, who now wrapped her arms around Tori's waist. She wanted to kiss Tori, but the church was emptying out now, and, while neither ashamed of her feelings nor embarrassed to be seen, the church was important to Tori, and judgmental, so she held off, for now.

Tori's mom and dad walked up, smiling. "Wasn't that a beautiful service, girls?" asked Holly. Not waiting for an answer, she triggered the key fob, unlocking the doors and slid behind the wheel. Jade climbed into the car, sliding to the middle to be happily crammed against Tori when Trina got into the backseat a moment later from the other side.

Jade shifted around a few times, as if trying to get comfortable, and finally ended up slightly turned away from Trina, one hand very high up on Tori's thigh, fingers stroking light, teasing patterns. Tori placed her hands in her lap, covering all three hands with the light blazer she had worn to fight the morning chill. When Jade's fingers got a little too bold with their exploration, Tori clamped down hard on Jade's wrist, giving her a silent headshake, looking toward the front seat.

Jade sighed, and contented herself with mildly teasing Tori until they got home. But so help her God, as soon as they were upstairs, she'd jump Tori seconds after the door closed. Jade's eyes narrowed to slits as she considered all the positions she was going to twist Tori into while fucking her brains out, and passed the ride in a horny bliss. When the car switched off, Jade's eyes flew open, and she nearly pushed Tori out of the car in a rush to get her inside.

Climbing out, though, she was struck dumb. "W-where are we?" she finally croaked out. She turned to Tori in mute agony.

"We always go out to brunch after church," said David. "After that, we normally go out to the mall and do some shopping. Later we'll go to the coffee bar and listen to the live jazz band that plays on Sundays. Do you have something at home you need to do? Sundays are usually our day out. I even got tickets to that new off Broadway play for after dinner."

Jade shivered, then said, "No. I must have dozed off on the way here." She gave Mr. Vega a weak smile. "Can I catch up with you guys? I need to visit the restroom." Where I'm going to take care of myself so I can hopefully get through this day without exploding, her mind screamed.

Tori saw the look on Jade's face, and chuckled. "Sure. I'll be waiting for you." She drug her nails lightly against Jade's back as she walked toward where her mom and dad stood. Jade shot her a dirty look as she went toward the door marked "Ladies."


	9. Hungry Like the Wolf

Chapter 9 Hungry Like the Wolf

The brunch was hard to get through. After leaving the restroom, Jade found Tori waiting for her with a smile plastered on her face. "So was I any good?" she asked Jade when she walked up to her. "Just think what the real thing would be like…oh, that would be fun. Us in bed, me scratching my nails down your back, calling your name as I…oh, look, there's my parents." Tori leaned in and kissed Jade on her very red cheek.

Jade stood watching Tori walk off to the table. "Damn it, Vega…this can only be hell." She shook her head in frustration as she walked to the table.

Jade ate in almost complete silence, only answering when spoken to and then only in short answers. She wanted to get Tori home and get her into bed.

After they ate, they went to the mall. Jade thought she was safe here. Her plans involved Trina and Tori to be off at some trendy store and she could lose herself at Hot Topics. Jade found out very quickly that Tori had other ideas for her and that the mall would become her living hell.

Before she could slip away, Tori snagged her arm and pulled her into a brightly lit store that made her wish herself back into the hospital. The store was too bright, and the clothes were all pastels and, ugh, cute. She was feeling sick just being around all these clothes then Tori did the one thing that almost threw her into shock.

"Jade, I want to try this on." Tori showed her this very loud yellow outfit that made her want to slice her wrists. She looked down, so much cheeriness was not good for her. Tori took a step closer, waving the shirt under Jade's nose. "Come into the dressing room with me? And help me…try it on." Jade shot her head up so fast she was surprised it didn't fall off. She then looked around to see if Trina or Holly was around. Not seeing them anywhere, Jade grabbed Tori by the arm and pulled her to the dressing rooms.

"Hello, how are we today?" a very lively young lady asked as Jade pulled them up to her counter. "Oh, that's cute," she said, gesturing to the outfit. "Would you like me to start a room for you today?"

"Yeah, sure, start a room and she can get naked!" Jade all but yelled at the perky sales girl, an intense smile playing across her ruby lips.

The attendant just blinked once, and bubbled, "Yes, right away! Please follow me." She quickly flounced down the short door-lined hallway, escorting Jade and Tori to their dressing room. "Just call if you need help," the perky sales girl said as she quickly moved away from the dressing rooms.

Tori smiled at Jade as she pulled the pale girl into the room. After closing the door behind her, her thumb mashing down the button lock, Jade took in the room. It was on the large size and very private. On the back wall, there was a couch that looked very soft and inviting. Sinking into the couch, Jade turned to look at Tori, who stood in front of three large mirrors that gave a perfect view of Tori's body. Jade leaned back and watched as Tori started to remove her clothes, starting with her top. Tori watched Jade in the mirror as Jade slowly swallowed, her eyes widening as Tori ran her hand through her hair, dropping her head back with her mouth slightly opened. Looking back to the mirror, she ran her fingers down her neck to the middle of her breasts, Tori heard Jade catch her breath before it became slightly faster. Tori then ran her hand slowly to the top of her skirt, reaching for the zipper and pulling it down slowly. Tori looked at Jade over her shoulder, licking her lips erotically as she let her skirt fall to the floor. She walked over to Jade and sat on her lap, facing the mirror. Sliding back into Jade, she let her legs open. She bent over, running her hand down her leg to her boot and unzipping it. Tori brought her leg up, leaning her head back on to Jade's shoulder, sighing into Jade's ear as she slipped her boot off and then repeated her moves as she took her other boot off. As the second boot hit the floor, Tori turned and licked Jade on her cheek. Jade was now breathing hard, trying to keep her hands at her side and finding it hard to not touch this beautiful tan beauty on her lap.

"Jade, I need you…to help me with my bra," Tori whispered in to the pale goddess's ear. Jade finally let her hands run up Tori's sides then to her bra and unclasped it. Tori stood up before Jade had a chance to remove said bra and turned to face Jade. She moved to straddle her legs and, sitting on Jade's lap facing her, Tori bent down to Jade's ear again. "I want you to take it off."

Jade gasped as she ran her hands down Tori's arms taking her bra with her. Jade licked her lips as she took in Tori's now bare chest then, looking into Tori's brown eyes, she leaned forward to press her lips to Tori's. Jade leaned in to press her lips to Tori's. As their lips touched, there was a knock at the door. "You have got to be kidding!" Tori groaned as she pushed herself up from Jade's lap.

"Tori, are you almost done in there? We want to go. Hey, have you seen Jade? I've looked everywhere for her," Trina called through the door.

Tori looked at Jade as she redressed herself. "What do we do?" she asked, pulling her skirt back on.

"Trina, I'm in here with Tori. We'll be out in a minute. Now go away!" she yelled. Jade sighed deeply and pinched the bridge of her nose. She knew she would have to go visit another bathroom before she got back into the car with Tori. "Fuck, why is this so hard? Why? Why? Do I have to fight someone to the death to get any time alone with you?" Jade said as she looked at Tori, making sure she was dressed before ripping the door open, pushing past Trina on her way out.

The ride back to the Vega's was long and quiet. Jade sat in the back seat looking out the window while she thought about her and Tori. She wasn't sure if this would ever happen for them. From the time they were getting dressed to leave today, one thing or another had stopped her from kissing the girl of her dreams. She wanted to just take Tori into her arms and show her how she really felt about her. Jade never felt this much love for anyone in her life, including Beck, and now she had Tori this close but still a world away.

Tori looked over at Jade, wondering what the pale beauty was thinking about; she was also upset that they didn't get to have much time alone together today. Tori smiled when she thought about the dressing room and how she would have finally gotten to kiss the girl that she had loved from afar but, of course, her sister had to fuck that all up. Tori looked at Jade again then leaned over to whisper into her ear. "You know, we can go in to our room and finish what we started."

Jade looked at her with sad eyes and shook her head, then turned back to the window. Tori wasn't sure how to take that. She wasn't sure if Jade was just mad or if she was feeling it was a mistake to get involved with her. Tori tried again to talk to Jade. She needed to know what was going on in Jade's head. "Jade, what's wrong? Don't you want to be with me?"

Before Jade could answer the question, Jade was flung into Tori, who smashed into Trina. The car swerved into the other lane, David swearing at the driver that had cut him off. They all untangled from each other. Jade started shivering. She was transported back to the wreck. She fumbled for Tori, wrapped her arms around her and buried her face in the dark cascade of her hair. Her whole frame shuddered as Tori snapped up at her dad, "Come on, Dad, what the hell? Be careful! We're freaking out back here!"

He looked back over his shoulder, offering a sheepish, "Sorry, girls. You three ok?" He swung his head back, watching the road again. Holly's hand rested on his shoulder as she turned back, concern in her eyes.

"Yeah, I'm fine, thanks," said Trina. She shimmied in her seat, nudging Tori closer to Jade. Tori wrapped Jade tightly in her arms and grumbled at her dad, "I'm ok, too. Jade's freaking out a bit, but damn, way to give us a heart attack."

Jade barely heard the sniping. She kept feeling the horror of the wreck, seeing Tori and Cat injured, and she started to hyperventilate. But she jerked back out of Tori's arms, coughing. She started laughing, pulling Tori's hair that she had just inhaled out of her mouth. "Ok, crisis averted." She locked eyes with Tori. "Maybe we should shave your head and sell it to epileptics and people with anxiety. Choking on your hair will calm anyone."

The rest of the ride home was uneventful, though Jade didn't let go of Tori until the car was parked in the garage. Trina bounced out of the car, snagging her shopping bags out of the back and into the house. David and Holly climbed out while Jade reluctantly pulled away from Tori. They started to slide to the opposite sides, though Jade paused after David and Holly's doors were closed. "Hey."

Tori paused, her hand on the handle. "Yeah?"

"You know why I held on to you for that whole ride?"

"Oh, I don't know. You were scared?" Tori teased, sliding closer to Jade again. Jade shot her a dirty look. "No, huh? Well, because you wanted to eat more of my hair?" This time Jade barked a short laugh.

"I've been frustrated all day, and it's your fault. So, I figured I'd get what I could from you, since you won't hold still long enough for me to really show you how I feel," she said with a smile.

"Oh, well," Tori said, shoving back over to the door, opening it, and gave a wicked grin. "If you feel frustrated, you know where the bathroom is." She snapped the door shut, cutting off the offended croak of "You BITCH!" as Jade lunged for the door.

Jade leapt out of the car, and chased after Tori. They both pounded up the steps, and Jade laughed at the "Oh, nonononono!" squeal Tori squeaked out as they ran into the bedroom, slamming the door behind themselves.


	10. House of the Rising Sun

Chapter 10 House of the Rising Sun

Tori sat on the bed, still giggling, as Jade stalked over to her side. She had the look of a tigress, hunger and lust warring in her dark eyes. Tori's smile melted into a matching look of want and desire. She moved up to rest her back against the headboard and watched as the beautiful pale goddess made her way to the bed. Jade reached the bedside, leaning in on one knee and hand flat on the down comforter as she started to crawl to the woman that she loved; she knew this would be mind-blowing, she knew that taking Tori fully in sexual bliss would be epic in its own right. Jade slid up and straddled Tori's waist. She reached up and ran her thumb over Tori's full lips. Tori's pearly teeth nipped at the sensitive pad of skin, dimpling the flesh. Jade purred before she leaned down to take said lips into a kiss, a very long overdue kiss. Both girls shuddered with repressed passion when their lips finally met in a soft and slow kiss. Then Tori's tongue ran across Jade's bottom lip, asking, no, begging to deepen the kiss more. Jade opened her mouth and let Tori's tongue in. As their tongues began twisting together, both girls let a deep moan out.

"Hey Tori, Jade! Hey, Cat and Andre are here, come on down," Tori's mom called through the door.

"Okay, we'll be right down," Tori called back. She held Jade as she shook with frustration. Her long fingers twisted into the comforter, and Tori could hear threads popping under the assault from Jade's hands.

Jade dropped her head down onto Tori shoulder and fought back tears of anger. "I'm going to kill the next person to interrupt us," she said into Tori's shoulder, her warm breath against her sensitive skin making Tori feel more turned on.

"No you won't…let's just go play nice and then get rid of them and get back up here," she said, pushing lightly on Jade's shoulders. Jade locked eyes with Tori, and sighed. She jumped when Tori tweaked her nipples through her shirt. "Now, come on, beautiful."

The two girls made their way downstairs, Tori with her kind and happy smile, Jade with her dark and pissed off frown.

"Hey girls, about time you come down, what took you so long?" David asked with a cheerful smile as he walked out of the bathroom. In a glance, Jade sees that David is oblivious to what she and his daughter were doing. Trying to do, she corrected herself. Not succeeding, but…

"Oh, nothing. Just trying to relax after the near death car wreck you tried to get us into today," Tori snapped, her frustration bubbling out as irritation.

"It wasn't a near death wreck," David protested, looking hurt. He turned to look at Andre and Cat. He opened his mouth to try to explain when Tori jumped in again, making his jaw snap closed and his eyes flick back to his little girl.

"It was for Jade," Tori said. Jade felt a fleeting sensation of embarrassment at being called out on her anxiety attack, then, unfortunately, thinking about it brought it back and she shivered, stressed out again.

"Yeah, if Jade doesn't make it as an actress, she could get a job as a human vibrator," Trina popped in from the couch. She was totally absorbed in her PearPad, not really interested or listening, but always happy to make her dad uncomfortable.

"You were almost killed today?" Andre asked. Concern was etched across his dark face. He looked at Cat. She was pale, though nowhere near as pale as Jade. She looked exhausted, too. He had picked her up from physical therapy today, just like every other day since she had been released. Cat had begged him to come visit Jade and Tori, also just like every other day, and today Andre had agreed. Seeing Tori working herself into a rage, and Jade quiet and meek and shivering, he wondered if he had made the right call.

"Not even close," David protested again, his confusion beginning to give way to a righteous anger. He had not been in the wrong, after all. Then Trina decided to open her mouth and instead of sticking her foot in it, she opened a Foot Locker franchise.

"Yes, dad went into the other lane and almost killed us all," Trina stood up, waving her hand in her father's general direction. She still wasn't really paying attention to the room, trying to watch the latest TMZ Ke$ha news. Her favorite singer had apparently done something the TMZ crew couldn't get enough of.

"What?" David croaked. Andre wheeled Cat's wheelchair close to the couch and helped her stand and slump ungracefully on to the furniture. Andre pushed the now vacant chair away and quick stepped between David Vega and Trina. He wasn't sure if he'd be able to stop David if he blew up at Trina, but he hoped he'd be able to do something before this good cop went bad.

"Yep, he just about flattened all of us in one wrong turn. He was heading right for the other car and then it would have been POW if he didn't turn in time," Trina went on without looking around the room. "You know, head on collisions are really bad and not everyone walks away from them. Most of the time it's due to someone not watching where they're going, there is always someone at fault for the wreck and it's always the person that went into the other lane, or passed without looking, or even swerved to miss something." Trina's TMZ segment ended and she finally looked up from her PearPad. Andre was grateful to see the horror of what she had just said cross her face as she took in the sight of Tori, Jade, and Cat all teary eyed and Jade looking as if she could die.

David gently but firmly placed a hand on Andre's shoulder, moving him out of the way. He took one long step to Trina's side. His hands blurred as he snatched away the PearPad, and flung it away. The snapping sound of its screen against the brick wall was drowned out by his furious shout of "GET TO YOUR ROOM, YOU MISERABLE GANK! NOW!"

Trina sprinted for the stairs, leaping up them three at a time. She turned back at the landing, and she locked eyes with her sister. She mouthed "I'm so sorry," before she ran down the hall, where the last thing the group downstairs heard was a choked sob just before the door slammed.

David stalked to the garage door and ripped it open, scaring Holly, who had just arrived home and had her hands full of groceries. He pushed past her, and the roar of his motorcycle blasted back into the house as he tried to escape his pain.

"My brother broke his PearPad, too," said Cat in the silent living room. Everyone turned to look at her. "Nothing quite as dramatic as that, mind you. He just sat on it." She looked around at her friends for a moment. "What? That's all I got. Is it time for one of my pain pills again, Andre?"

Andre shook his head, looking at his watch. "Another two hours, Little Red. I guess things aren't good in Chez Vega these days?" he asked gently, looking at Tori. Jade's color had come back from drained corpse to deathly pale, and Tori slowly untangled herself from Jade's arms. She walked over to Andre and threw her arms around him in a hug.

"Actually, things have been pretty good," she said, ignoring the mild snort Jade made at that. "That's the first really ganky thing Trina has said in about a month, so life has been pleasant. We had a close call today, nothing major, but it got Jade upset. So I'm upset." Her gaze dropped to Cat.

Cat was still pale, and sweat was beaded on her forehead. It looked like she hadn't slept in a few days, with dark rings around her eyes and her usually vibrant hair was hanging in sweaty clumps. She shifted uncomfortably, her hip obviously aching.

"How are you, Cat? And what's with the wheelchair? I thought you left on crutches?" Tori asked. She sat carefully next to her most free spirited friend and took her hand in hers. She would have taken both, but the cast was still on her left hand and Tori wasn't sure how sensitive it still was.

"I really only use the wheelchair after PT," Cat said. "I'm using crutches as much as I can, but it's tough. I can only walk 15 steps without them. It's a personal goal at therapy, to get to 25 by next Friday."

"Well, you can do it. I know you can," Tori told her lively friend warmly. For just a second, Cat's sunny smile chased away the pain and exhaustion, leaving her looking like her old self again.

"Tori…um…I'm not feeling too hot, so I'm going to go lay down," Jade told them. She patted Andre on his arm as she slid past him. He placed his hand on her shoulder, and she gave him a mild smile before heading for the stairs.

"Um…okay…but do you want me to come up with you?" Tori asked.

Jade saw no desire or lust, just a deep concern for her well-being. It warmed her heart, and she shook her head with a smirk. "No, you stay with Cat and Andre. I'm good."

Jade made her way up the stairs without another word. As she walked to her and Tori's room she stopped at Trina's door and raised her hand, knocking softly. "Come in," Trina called between sobs. Jade turned the knob and walked into the older Vega sister's room, doing a quick look around to see how the self-proclaimed diva's room would look. Jade was shocked to see the long bookshelf on the back wall next to a queen size bed filled with books of Math, Science, and History. She then looked to the other wall, next to the walk-in closet, to find a movie/cd rack with many of the same bands and movies that Jade herself enjoyed. A quick look to the wall between the bathroom and where Trina sat in an overstuffed chair, Jade found posters of the plays that Tori was a part of or had played in. Jade was shocked to say the least. Here is the girl with the least talent at Hollywood Arts and she has fooled everyone into believing that she was a brainless, heartless, self-centered gank but it turns out that she is nothing close to it.

"So, pretty tough down there, huh?" Jade said quietly as she walked over to the large 'L' shaped desk that sat next to the chair that Trina sat in. She leaned against the desk, waiting for Trina. She didn't wait long as Trina pulled herself together and lifted her eyes to Jade's.

"Yeah, pretty tough…look, Jade, I'm sorry…I didn't mean to come across as if I didn't care or if I thought you were at fault for the accident." Trina stood up and pulled out the desk chair and offered it to Jade. Jade shook her head with a wry smile.

"Yes, you did. You didn't want anyone know that Trina Vega is actually a smart, warm, selfless person, so you put on an act. Damn, Trina, I thought I was a good actress but you take the cake, there is not one person at that school that knows…well, you," Jade said as she waved her hand at the stuff in Trina's room.

"Actually, no, I really didn't. I just thought Dad and Tori was there. I enjoy pissing him off. I didn't hear you come down too, and I didn't notice Cat. It was an accident, and I'm sorry. But you're wrong, there is one person at Hollywood Arts who knows the real me, but he would never tell anyone that this Trina exists."

"Yeah and who's that?" Jade asked, her curiosity piqued. She took a quick look at the computer screen and saw an amusing steampunk picture of a wooden and brass Imperial Walker from Empire Strikes Back set as the desktop background. She looked back to a Trina who seemed to be debating whether or not to tell her. Momentarily, though, she decided with a small nod of her head.

"Beck," Trina said. Jade could have been knocked over with a feather. She had not realized that Beck had any secrets from her after all this time. She stammered a few times before her voice caught up with her whirling mind.

"Beck? How does he know?" She was surprised to discover that she was annoyed with herself. She had moved on from him and was now with Tori but still she wanted to dominate Beck. I'll have to work that out sometime, she thought.

"I needed help on a project and asked him to help me. He came over and that's when he met the real me…but even he doesn't know that I, Trina Vega, love to be that joke. Sure, it seems like I act stupid but unlike Cat, I have to put effort into being hair-brained. However, like Cat, I am smart and very talented. She can turn the childish off when she needs to and I can turn the true talent on when I need to, as well."

"Okay, Trina, make you a deal. You go out for the next two parts that shows your true talent: one serious role and one comedy. And I will take all of this to the grave." Jade was hoping Trina would agree. The story of Sikowitz's coconut milk hallucination audition was making its rounds in the halls of the school again, and Jade wanted to crush that once and for all.

"Well, I'll think about it," Trina said. She and Jade walked to the door, and Jade walked into the hall. Trina closed the door, and Jade walked to Tori's door. She slipped inside, and laid down on the bed. Her eyes felt like bricks were on her lids, and she closed them.

A short time later, Tori came in. Andre and Cat had not wanted to stay too long, partly because Cat was so exhausted, and partly to not be there when David got back from blowing off his steam. Tori promised that she and Jade would come visit in the next couple of days, kissed Cat on the cheek, hugged Andre again, and walked them out to Andre's car.

Tori climbed into bed next to Jade. She wrapped her arms around Jade, kissed her neck, and whispered into her ear, "I'm yours if you wake up now." Jade didn't move. Tori sighed and crawled out of bed, snapped the light off, and got back into bed. Her own eyes were inching closed when Jade flipped over, took her into her arms, and, nose to nose, kissed her with a fiery passion that set Tori's body aflame.

"Ok. I'm awake. So you're mine now, Vega." Jade wasted no time, she flipped Tori onto her back, drawing along with her to bring their lips together in a heated kiss. She rubbed her thigh into Tori's center. Tori let out a low moan that only drove Jade to want more. Tori bucked her hips up into Jade's thigh and let out yet another moan, this time deeper and just a little louder. Jade sat back on her ankles and pulled Tori's pants and underwear off. She stood up, shimmying her hips as she removed her own.

Lying back down between Tori's legs she looked deep into her eyes. "Tori, I want to be with you. I want to feel you. I want to make love to you." Tori didn't answer with words; she just sat up as far as she could, peeled off her shirt and bra then did the same to Jade. Momentarily stunned, Tori's eyes were liquid chocolate as they took in the sight of Jade's exquisite body. Jade, too was enchanted by the caramel skin that was aching for her touch. As Tori slowly laid back down, she took Jade by the shoulders and pulled her down with her.

Jade brought herself between Tori's legs so their centers were touching. Tori's hands cupped Jade's breasts, her thumbs rasping against the upright nipples. Jade undulated her hips, creating a pleasant friction between their legs. Tori gasped at the feel of Jade's wet center then Jade began to rock, gently at first, getting small gasps and little moans from Tori. She sped up the pace, spreading Tori's legs farther apart to get closer to her center. Tori's moans began to come louder as Jade's rocking became faster and the more she opened her legs the more she could feel Jade. Both girls were moaning each other's names, hands and lips exploring the delights of the others. Both girls rocked with each other, the headboard slamming into the wall. "Tori…Oh, God…Tori look at me, open your eyes!" Jade cried out, shivering.

Tori opened her eyes, looking deep into the sapphire eyes looking down at her. Her voice was breathless and throaty as she said, "Cum with me, Jade."

That was all it took for Jade to fall over the edge. "Fuck, Tori! Oh, God, yes!" she yelped, her body curling into Tori's.

Tori fell right along with her, biting on the pillow next to her as she came, "Oh Jade, fuck me." The two collapsed into a tangled mess of sweaty limbs and heaving chests. They locked eyes and smiled.

"I love you Jade." Tori said as she drifted off into a peaceful sleep.

"I love you too Tori." Jade turned and kissed Tori on the forehead then snuggled down next to her and closed her eyes to sleep.

*****Please review I had some troubles with this chapter it was hard to write about two people in love when my personal love life is now over. But I do hope you enjoy and again please review let me know that I'm still loved somewhere.**


	11. Bad Touch

Chapter 11

Bad Touch

It was Tori and Jade's first day back. Between all the well wishes, impromptu songs of joy, a large pile of get well soon cards stuck into their lockers, a free meal from the Grub Truck, and, of course, demands for back homework, both girls were feeling somewhat overwhelmed. So it was with some relief that their last period was a study hall.

Study hall was held in the library, and Tori and Jade walked arm in arm into the quiet room. Beck and Robbie were hashing out some math problems, with Rex laughing at Robbie's attempts to teach Beck. Andre was reading his History of Music from 1740-1969 book, looking mildly interested. Cat was nowhere to be seen.

"Hey, Andre, lost your kitty?" Jade said as she sank into her chair, Tori sliding in next to her. Andre looked up and smiled.

"She's not lost yet. I'm listening," the smiling boy said. He turned back to his book when there was a metallic thunk from the stacks.

"Andre! My crutch is stuck again and I'm forced to look at these books!" came Cat's piping voice.

"Now she's lost. That's the non-fiction section. Back in a moment." He climbed to his feet, laying his book face down before sauntering over to disappear between some stacks.

Tori looked to Jade. "Lost in non-fiction?"

Jade nodded, a devious smile playing on her lips. "That many true facts in one area? Oh yeah, she's lost." Both girls chuckled together when they heard a squeak of metal on metal as Andre forced Cat's crutch free from the cruel shelving unit that imprisoned it. Andre came back out, with a wide eyed Cat thumping along behind him.

"Jade, O….M….G. There was a book there about a guy who they said was a doctor! And he said that all problems come because of…" Cat's voice trailed off for a second and she let go of her crutches to make air quotes. This was a mistake.

Cat toppled sideways, squealing as she fell. Fortunately, Andre's strong arms shot out and caught her. She blinked up at him, smiled, then looked back to Jade again. With the air quotes, "'Penis Envy'! It means all women want a dick!"

Jade and Tori both laughed, along with the other students in the study hall. "No, not all of them," Tori demurred.

"What's that supposed to mean?!" Cat cried out, alarmed. Her face slowly changed to realization. "Oh, right, like lesbians, and nuns, and old people, sure. But come on, what's wrong with this guy?"

"A lot of people said that about Freud over the years," Jade began. She knew that she and Cat could have a deep, serious debate about Freud or Jung or any of a dozen other psychologists and their theories, but Cat was feeling good today and really wanted to let her crazy flag fly. She wasn't disappointed as Cat took the opening and ran with it.

"When my bother comes home from his special doctor he goes to his room and plays with the vacuum he stole from our church, Freud makes him like his penis." Then Cat turns to Robbie, "Is Rex your penis envy?"

Robbie's face was bone white and Beck thumped him on the chest once, hard, causing him to gasp. "You need to keep breathing, Rob," the Canadian laughed. Robbie looked at him, slowly reaching up to rub his chest, an "Ow" look on his face.

"Well, at least one of them can get wood, then," Jade snarked, to much laughter.

"Yeah but like most men you have to have your hand up his ass to shoot right." Tori said flooring everyone besides Robbie, whose bone white color was quickly being replaced by an alarming shade of blush.

The floor hatch flew open, and Sikowitz jack rabbited up. "What's with all the noise, children?" he cried out. His normal clothes were replaced with a long black suit coat, a poofy cravat, a top hat, and pinstripe slacks.

Cat screamed, "Holy crap, the ghost of Sigmund Freud!" leapt to her feet and took one long step away. She fell again. Andre shoved one foot against the floor, and his chair, with him in it, slid over, placing him directly in Cat's arc of descent. One hand caught beneath her left armpit, and the other caught on her right hip, keeping as much pressure off her broken left hip as he could as he broke her fall. He grunted slightly as her wrist cast smacked into his neck, but Cat ended up sprawled across his lap, nearly nose to nose with the dark skinned boy. "Oh. Andre, thank you. Your eyes are so pretty this close."

"Yours too, little Red," he said.

"What's with the get up, Sikowitz?" asked Robbie, glad to deflect the conversation from himself.

"I'm trying out for an off-off-off-off-off-off Broadway production of Mary Poppins. I want to be a chimney sweep," the teacher said, producing a long chimney brush from somewhere behind his back, and wiggling it up and down in the air vigorously.

"That's six 'off-s' Sikowitz. Just where is this production taking place?" asked Jade, one eyebrow tweaked.

"My brother's neighbor's garage. His son is working on a film project for a college course. Anyway, what's the discussion topics today?"

Tori smiled at her favorite teacher. "Penis envy, Robbie's wood, Cat and Andre about to kiss, and your clothes."

"Don't make me get the hose you two," Sikowitz cautioned Cat and Andre. "The rules are very clear on that. I see students making out, I get to break out the fire hose." A joyfully wicked smile crossed his face. "I haven't gotten anyone in almost two months."

"Doctor's note!" Cat gasped, yanking a piece of paper out of the top of her cast, waving it in Sikowitz's direction. She also, reluctantly, climbed back to her feet, Andre handing her her dropped crutches which let her swing herself to a nearby chair.

"Oh, that blasted note! I can't ambush you with a drive by acting lesson. I can't shoot you with a fire hose. What next, can't make you ballroom dance?" Sikowitz grumbled, pacing away for a moment. He turned back, and with a smile said, "Jade. Tori. I don't know if I said so in class today, but it's good to see you back where you belong." Both girls murmured thanks and Sikowitz went back to the floor hatch, starting to descend back into the janitor closet. "I've got some paperwork to do, so keep it light up here. I'll be checking on you." The hatch closed again, and the friends all laughed together.

"So Andre, what's happened here?" Jade asked. She watched Andre squirm and Cat looked away, probably distracted by a light sparkle on the wall.

"Well, her brother hasn't been able to get her to her physical therapy. So I'm the one she's been calling. And well, after all this time, and seeing her being so strong at therapy, well…" Andre looked embarrassed.

"It's wonderful, you two," Robbie said, a wry smile on his face. "Congrats."

"That means I have to spend more time with you, don't I?" complained Rex. Robbie looked at his dummy, and nodded. "Oh man…" Rex muttered.

"Don't you think it's time for you two to part ways and Robbie can man up?" Beck asked with a look around to the other friends. As his eyes landed on Jade and Tori, he saw them cuddling with each other.

Looking up, Tori locked eyes with Beck, giving him an evil smirk before turning back to the girl in her arms. She didn't know why she did it. She had always liked Beck, but something made her want to be scandalous. "So Jade, remember when we all had detention?" she cuddled closer to the Goth.

"Yeah, what about it?" Jade asked, wrapping her arm around Tori, pulling her closer.

"Well, do you remember those chairs upstairs?" she asked in between kissing Jade's neck. "We could go up there and you can make me scream your name." Tori ran her hand up the front of Jade's shirt coming dangerously close to her breasts.

"Tori, what has gotten into you?" Jade gasped, pulling her jacket over the two so no one could see where Tori's hand had disappeared too.

"You did. And I can't get enough of you. I want you all the time, everywhere. I want to have you at the breakfast table, in the car, in the hall, and now I have to have you now. I mean, right here, right now." Tori moved her hand down to Jade's belt buckle and started to undo it all the while kissing her neck.

Jade looked over and saw that Cat had been watching this whole display of Tori's horny affection and was as red as her hair. Jade gently pushed Tori away from her and pointed to the stairs leading to the stacks and chairs in question. Without saying a word she put her hands on Tori's hips, gently pushing her up the stairs.

Jade pulled Tori to her as they made their way to the stacks. She claimed Tori's lips and pressed her hands onto Tori's hips. Walking forward, Jade gently backed Tori to the far wall. Without any warning, Jade pulled away and took a small step back, locking eyes with the tan beauty in front of her. Jade ran her hands down from Tori's shoulders to her chest, down to her flat tight stomach, pulled at Tori's pants, popping the button from the hole and unzipping the zipper. Jade gave her trademark smirk as she pushed her hand into Tori's pants, running her fingers to the side of the cotton barrier to the moist center she sought out. Jade pulled the wet cotton to the side and pushed two fingers into Tori's hot body. Tori threw her head back, biting her lip to hold the moan wanting to escape from her. Jade moved her free hand up to Tori's head making her lock eyes with her again. With chocolate and emerald eyes locked, Jade thrust her hand forward, pushing her fingers deep into Tori. Jade could feel herself grow very wet with each thrust. Without taking her eyes from the beauty of Tori's face, she fought with her own pants to get them undone. Tori panted as she helped the Goth with her one handed task of her pants. As they gave way, Tori let her hand slide into Jade's pants, thrusting two fingers into Jade.

They rode each other's hands as both girls let out gasps and moans of pleasure, not caring who would hear them or see them. The two lovers were totally lost in each other.

"Jade…harder," Tori called as she pushed at her own pants to fall farther. Jade helped, shoving the pants down to the top of Tori's knee high boots. She sped up the thrusting, causing Tori to writhe against the wall.

"Tori, you feel so good, so tight and wet. Just feeling you make me want to cum." Jade loved hearing the wet clicking sound as she pulled her fingers in and out of Tori. "Tori, I'm so close…"

They never broke eye contact as they both panted and moaned. Jade was the first to start to fall over the edge into pure pleasurable bliss. "Tori!" Jade yelled, trying hard to keep her eyes open.

Looking into Jade's eyes as she came made Tori fall hard into her orgasm. "J-Jade, fuck!" Tori cried as she too came, both girls thrusting into each other as hard as they could until neither one could take anymore.

"Um…Jade…Tori…you all right?" A very red faced Sikowitz called from the stairs.

"Aw, shit!"


End file.
